Tough Love
by Vhenan's Abelas
Summary: He desires to corrupt her.


He watched her intently, never breaking his gaze from her as he ran his hand down his length. A growl erupted from his lips as he surrender himself to the sensation of pleasure. It felt as a flame ignited from within his soul and heated his skin to a point of burning. What a pathetic excuse for his cock to grow hard. He had watched her all day, unbeknownst to her. The sway of her hips as she walked… The plumpness of her lips as she pouted while being instructed. By the fucking Maker, he wanted to corrupt that little tempest. How dare she be so beautiful, how dare she have such influence over his cock, how dare she entice him with her body. How fucking dare she.

A low moan escaped from his lips as he pumped his dick faster in his grasp. Droplets of cum escaped and trickled down his fingers. His knuckles were nearly white as he gripped his dick tighter, attempting to increase his pleasure. He was rewarded with another groan, a shiver running down his spine as his speed increased.

He was disgusted with himself that he fell so easily for the elf. They hardly liked one another and hardly said two words to each other since her arrival. He was rough with her and never friendly. She obviously returned the dislike for his ex-templar past and current attitude towards her. Their energy always clashed when they were near one another. A battle for dominance and who would be the one to surrender, to fall under the intensity of the energy emitting from them. It excited him, it enticed him, and it enraged him. Did she intend to battle him for dominance and fight with him every step of the way?

His breath hitched in his throat as the pressure in his cock began to increase. He was so fucking close to spilling his seed everywhere and he hardly cared where he was at the moment, he wanted to watch her as he pleasured himself on the battlements. He wanted to take her, corrupt her, consume her and surround himself with every ounce of her. He wanted to punish and ruin her. With or without her consent he would take her, all in good time.

A low rumble was heard as his body hunched forward, giving his dick a nice squeeze he pumped it faster, feeling his release explode from him without warning. The grumble turned into a groan as he pumped every last bit of his seed from his being. Shaky with his breath he kept his dick in hand, his eyes never leaving the woman below in the courtyard. Thankfully it was night time so no one was really out, save for a few… And no one ever dared to intrude on him in the evening hours.

-

She felt eyes on her the entire time as she concluded her conversation with Cassandra for the evening. Only half listening to her advice on Cole, her energy flared a bit. In that moment Eva turned her gaze upwards towards the Commander's tower and was greeted by a pair of ember eyes. Her eyes widen a bit at the expression he held. It was dark and hungry, primal and threatening. He wasn't JUST staring at her… Suddenly she felt exposed as she watched his eyes devour her figure with a smirk plastered on his lips.

The energy went from static to heavy as lust filled the air heavily. She shifted uncomfortably as she quickly brought her attention back to the Seeker.

"Thank you for your advice, but I must retire now. I am very tired," she quickly fumbled for words, not wanting to be rude to her companion. Cassandra gave her a firm nod as she turned on her heels. Her cheeks were hot with embarrassment as she quickly made her way across the yard and up the steps. She didn't want to look at him again, no she surely knew what that look he had entailed… And if she was mistaken his energy said otherwise.

-

The Commander released a low and dark chuckle at her reaction to him. She knew, didn't she? She was no fool and he had no shame. He watched her vanish from his sight into the main hall as he turned on his heels, going back into his isolation of a tower.

"Run little rabbit, run. In good time you'll be mine," he commented to himself darkly as the heavy door closed behind him.


End file.
